Sorted
by erm31323
Summary: Written for Round 5 of the QLFC - Evan Rosier contemplates his year mates as he waits to be Sorted.


**A/N - Written for Round 5 of the QLFC. Our team's assigned character was Evan Rosier. My prompt was to write about his first day at Hogwarts. **

Evan Rosier stood in line with the other first years waiting for his turn under the Sorting Hat. Not that he was unsure of where he would end up. His father had been in Slytherin, as had most of his aunts and uncles and cousins. There had been a few Ravenclaws, his own mother was one, but Evan doubted he'd end up there. He was smart enough, true, but that wasn't what drove him. There had even been a Hufflepuff or two, but no one really spoke about them and Evan wasn't worried. Gryffindor didn't even cross his mind.

He glanced up and down the line of students waiting with him, nodding at those he'd known since childhood. He and Avery had sat together on the train. Their fathers had been close friends since their Hogwarts days and the two boys had grown up together. He knew Mulciber as well, although the two weren't all that close. Mulciber's father was a contemporary of Evan's own, but Evan and Avery were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Mulciber could only claim pure blood six generations back.

Avery was called to the front and was unsurprisingly sorted into Slytherin. Evan watched him walk towards the Slytherin table where everyone was clapping politely. His cousin Narcissa Black gave him a nod as he caught her eye and Evan bowed slightly in her direction. His Aunt Druella would be pleased that Narcissa, at least, seemed to understand who was appropriate to associate with, as she sat next to Lucius Malfoy.

Turning back to the sorting, Evan watched in surprise as Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor. Many of the rest of the Hall must have felt the same as there was a slight hush before the Gryffindor table erupted into applause and cheers. Evan's lip curled in disgust at both the display and the fact that Black had tarnished his family's name. He glanced back at Narcissa whose eyes had narrowed as she watched her cousin make his way to the Gryffindor table with a huge grin on his face. Malfoy leaned towards her and said something, but she simply shook her head and continued to stare at Black. Evan shook his head slightly; he'd never liked Black anyway. He was much too arrogant for his own good.

Evan studied the Slytherin table as the Sorting continued. He recognized many of the students there and was related to a fair few. Nearly all of the Dark Lord's followers had children at Hogwarts currently and Evan could already see the next generation of Death Eaters, as they had begun calling themselves, seated in the Hall around him. It was rather exciting to think about, that many of them in this room would continue the work that their fathers and uncles and cousins had started.

A redhead that had been standing just a few steps behind him had been sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't recognize the name, mudblood most likely. The pale, hook-nosed boy that had been standing with her looked most upset at where she had been placed. Evan didn't recognize him either.

Mulciber went to Slytherin as expected and Potter to Gryffindor. Evan sneered inwardly, maintaining his indifferent face. He wasn't surprised. The Potters had been blood traitors for generations. He watched as Black congratulated Potter, the two immediately putting their heads together and beginning to whisper about something. He saw Potter glance in the redhead's direction more than once. Evan nearly snorted aloud. Potter and a Mudblood, no surprise there.

Finally, he was called to the front and sat down on the stool as the Professor put the Sorting Hat atop his head. He waited, almost bored, while the Hat went through a few useless suggestions about Ravenclaw before it called out Slytherin. Evan got up and handed the Hat back to the Professor, then walked regally to his new House table, shaking Malfoy's hand. Narcissa patted his arm and gave him a smile before he sat down next to Avery.

The pale boy, Snape, who had stared after the redhead, ended up in Slytherin as well. Evan looked questioningly at Avery, who shrugged not recognizing the surname either. Wilkes rounded out the boys in their year.

The feast was amazing, although Evan maintained decorum and didn't let on to anyone just how amazing he thought it all was. It was difficult not to gape as many of the other first years were doing, at the enchanted ceiling or the sheer volume of food on the table, but he had been taught properly. Black had as well, although the boy was currently waving a chicken leg around while he told a story to Potter and two other boys sitting near them. Disgusting.

After the feast they all made their way to the dungeons. Evan's father had thoroughly described the Slytherin common room to him before he left on the Hogwarts Express, but it was still a sight to behold as they entered. The greenish tinge from the lake made the room all the more mysterious looking and Evan couldn't help but shiver a bit. His father and Avery's father and the Dark Lord himself had once sat in these chairs and before this fireplace. They had studied here and laughed here and made plans here and Evan couldn't wait to do the same.

Malfoy showed them to their dorm where their trunks all waited for them. All five introduced themselves and it turned out that Wilkes had recently come back to England from Germany. His father had worked in the Ministry there, but his mother was from England and wanted her son to attend Hogwarts as she did.

Snape said little, only to inform them that his mother was a Prince. Evan had to admit that if it were true, he was impressed. The Princes, while not one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, had still commanded quite a presence in the Wizarding world for quite some time. It was thought that their line had died out a few years ago, however, Snape showed them a few of his textbooks which all had Eileen Prince's name written in them. Evan, although accepting Snape's claim for now, decided to check into it further. After all, the boy had made no mention of his father. However, Evan had been taught that not only was it impolite to pry, it was also stupid to give away any leverage one might obtain through investigation on one's own. Who knew what information he might find that would be useful to him later?

Settling into bed, Evan stared up at the canopy of his four-poster, hands behind his head. So far, things had gone just as he'd hoped. He was in his father's old house, the only proper one really. His best mate was with him and Evan hadn't failed to notice that a few of the girls sorted into their house tonight were quite pretty. He smiled as he rolled to his side and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for the next seven years.


End file.
